The invention relates to a gas bag for an occupant protection device in motor vehicles. In particular, a gas bag that can be inflated by means of a gas generator and the outer envelope of which, in the inflated state, includes an envelope surface assigned to the occupant to be protected.
Such a gas bag can be inflated by means of a gas generator and, in the inflated state, forms a cushion which is filled with gas and offers an occupant protection from injuries in the event of a crash. To this end, the gas bag or an airbag module containing the gas bag is arranged in a motor vehicle in such a way that the outer envelope of the gas bag, in the inflated state of the gas bag, has an envelope surface which faces the occupant and which the occupant is intended to strike in the event of a crash.
However, there is the problem that the gas bag unfolding during the inflation may cause considerable injuries to a vehicle occupant if the latter is outside his normal seating position when the gas bag is inflated (the Out Of Position or “OOP” situation). Different proposals have therefore already been made in order to avoid injuries to vehicle occupants by the unfolding gas bag. According to one proposal, sensors are provided which detect an unusual seating position of an occupant and then if need be prevent the triggering of an airbag module and thus the inflation and unfolding of the corresponding gas bag. Another known solution approach consists in using a multistage gas generator for the inflation of the gas bag, the gas bag, with the first stage, first of all only being inflated to a comparatively low internal pressure in order to avoid the risk of injury to the occupant.
German Patent No. DE 197 49 914 A1, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an arrangement for impact protection on a steering wheel of a motor vehicle, this arrangement having a gas bag with an associated filling device for inflating the gas bag, the entire filling volume of the gas bag being designed in a ring shape and the gas bag having a conical or funnel-shaped recess on its front surface facing the driver. This is intended to reduce the impact of the vehicle occupant in an OOP situation.
German Patent No. DE 197 57 410 A1, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a gas bag for an airbag module, this gas bag having a gas bag section which has been cut free, is movable independently of the remaining gas bag region and lies inside the outer contour of the gas bag. This section can accompany the movement of the occupant in the event of a crash.
The problem underlying the invention is to improve a gas bag of the type mentioned at the beginning to the effect that the risk of injury to an occupant during the inflation of the gas bag in an OOP situation is minimized.